Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire ?
by lylene
Summary: Petit one-shot qui a pour sujet : "Créer avec Hermione un couple qu'on aimerait pas voir se former". J'aime les couples improbables... ;o Ne tient pas compte du tome 7.


Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ???

Les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les « décors, mots et créatures » sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. Il n'y a aucune intention de contre-façon ou de violation de ses droits d'auteur. Cette histoire est écrite pour le plaisir de l'écriture et ne rapportera aucun centime à son auteur.

Vous pouvez retrouver cette histoire également sur HPF, entre autres, puisque je publie sur plusieurs sites.

Voici un petit one-shot qui a pour sujet : **"Créer avec Hermione un couple qu'on aimerait pas voir se former".**

***************************************************************************

14 Février 1998.

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient de retour à Poudlard pour quelques semaines. Leur quête des horcruxes nécessitait quelques recherches à la bibliothèque. Hermione connaissait _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ par cœur mais il leur manquait des éléments sur la vie de Rowena Serdaigle pour trouver la trace de l'horcruxe inconnu. Elle avait insisté pour faire ces recherches seule, sachant pertinemment que cette partie-là de la mission d'Harry pesait à Harry et Ron mais ceux-ci avaient voulu l'accompagner pour retrouver leur vieille école quelques jours, et en profiter pour interroger les professeurs sur d'éventuelles pistes à suivre concernant la fondatrice.

Ce matin-là, ils prenaient leur petit-déjeuner à la table des Gryffondor, comme jadis. Ginny s'était jointe à eux, et la conversation allait bon train.

Soudain, les hiboux entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. C'était l'heure du courrier. Après un rapide regard sur ce spectacle désormais banal, ils s'en retournèrent à leur conversation. Mais Hermione ne tarda pas faire un bond. Un énorme hibou de l'école venait de se poser dans son assiette, renversant au passage son jus de citrouille.

Le hibou tendit la patte sous les yeux stupéfaits d'Hermione. Qui pouvait bien lui écrire ? Très peu de monde savait qu'ils étaient de retour à Poudlard, et ce n'est pas les rares élèves qui hantaient désormais le château qui iraient ébruiter cette visite…

- Je crois que tu devrais prendre la lettre, Hermione, suggéra Ginny en espérant faire réagir Hermione.

En effet, celle-ci sembla se réveiller brusquement et prit la missive. L'oiseau prit aussitôt son envol. Hermione lut :

_« Cher Hermione,_

_Je técri parse ke je voulé te dir quelquehcoze. Je croi bien ke je t'aime._

_Ton abmirateur amonimme. »_

Hermione repoussa la lettre avec dégoût.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry, en voyant l'expression d'Hermione.

- Une mauvaise blague bourrée de fautes d'orthographe... Ron, ne me dis pas que c'est de toi ? demanda-t-elle un instant après, par acquis de conscience.

- Fais voir !

Ron lui prit la lettre des mains et lut.

- Non, je ne suis pas très doué, j'admets, mais pas à ce point. Je crois qu'il s'agit d'un première année à qui tu as tapé dans l'œil ! répondit-il en riant.

- Ou une blague débile des Serpentard, renchérit Harry.

- Pléonasme, Harry. Débile et Serpentard, c'est la même chose ! dit Ron, prit d'un fou-rire.

Hermione, excédée, lui arracha la lettre des mains et la brûla d'un simple sort.

- Arrête de rire, il n'y a rien de drôle ! dit-elle sèchement.

Ron replongea le nez dans son bol, pour tenter de maîtriser son rire. Hermione finit par quitter la table précipitamment, exaspérée.

Elle avait horreur de la Saint-Valentin.

Quelque part à une des tables de la Grande Salle, le cœur d'un jeune homme venait de se serrer douloureusement en voyant sa lettre brûlée et Hermione enfuie.

Les garçons la retrouvèrent à la Bibliothèque un peu plus tard. Elle était déjà entourée d'une impressionnante pile de livres, et prenait des notes d'un énorme grimoire poussiéreux. Ils s'assirent en silence et travaillèrent avec elle une bonne partie de la matinée.

A midi, ils déjeunèrent ensemble, puis les garçons prirent congé de leur amie. Hermione finirait les recherches bibliothèque seule, tandis qu'Harry et Ron repartaient en quête des autres horcruxes.

Il était déjà tard lorsqu'elle releva les yeux. Mrs Pince venait d'annoncer la fermeture de la bibliothèque. Hermione emprunta quelques livres, pour travailler encore le soir dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, et partit.

Les couloirs étaient sombres, l'hiver les rendait presque inquiétants. Hermione serra les livres contre elle et accéléra le pas. Elle eut bientôt la désagréable impression d'être suivie. Elle força encore l'allure, tout en cherchant sa baguette dans sa poche, au cas où. Elle n'y était pas. Hermione réalisa alors qu'elle l'avait oubliée dans son dortoir le matin même, après être remontée du petit déjeuner. A l'angle du couloir, elle voulu se mettre à courir : elle était sûre d'avoir entendu des pas. On la suivait effectivement. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un geste, elle se sentit soulevée de terre et se retrouva la tête en bas.

Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson, les nouveaux « caïds » de Poudlard, avaient décidé de lui chercher des noises. Ils s'approchèrent d'elle nonchalamment.

- Alors, la Sang-de-Bourbe, quoi de neuf ? Ça faisait longtemps que ton odeur pestilentielle n'était pas arrivée à nos narines ! Ça ne nous manquait pas, à vrai dire ! dit Pansy, fière de se trouver en position de force face à Hermione.

Tant qu'ils s'en tenaient aux insultes, ça irait, pensa Hermione. Elle n'aurait qu'à rester calme et les laisser cracher leur venin… Mais Zabini la gifla, et lui agrippa les cheveux, pour l'approcher de lui.

- Dis-nous ce que toi et tes amis préparez ! ordonna-t-il en la malmenant.

- JAMAIS ! Ça ne te regarde pas ! répondit Hermione, essayant de rester calme.

Le sang lui montait déjà à la tête, elle se sentait mal. Elle vit la main de Zabini s'ouvrir une nouvelle fois pour la frapper. Elle ferma les yeux, attendant le choc.

Mais un éclair apparut derrière ses paupières. Elle tomba lourdement au sol. Zabini avait été touché, et son sort avait pris fin. Mais le choc l'avait assommée. Avant de sombrer dans le noir, elle entendit juste une voix grave, une voix qu'elle connaissait, dire :

- Laissez-la tranquille !

Mais qui ? Elle s'évanouit.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait sur un lit, dans une chambre. Non. Pas une chambre. La salle sur Demande. Nulle trace de ses deux agresseurs. Elle était seule.

Un grognement se fit entendre près d'elle. Il y avait quelqu'un étendu par terre, un peu plus loin. Elle se leva, toujours légèrement sonnée, et s'approcha de son sauveur. Il se tenait recroquevillé, ses mains cachant son visage. Du sang tachait son uniforme. Il devait être blessé. Elle se précipita vers lui, et s'agenouilla. Doucement, elle retira les mains du visage blessé…

- Goyle ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Attends, je vais t'aider à te relever.

Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Mais c'était bien la voix de Goyle qu'elle avait entendue avant de s'évanouir. Il l'avait sortie d'un mauvais pas, elle devait l'aider.

Elle mit un des bras de Goyle derrière sa tête pour qu'il puisse prendre appui sur elle. Il se leva avec peine. Il était très grand et très costaud, Hermione eut beaucoup de mal à le soutenir, surtout lorsqu'il vacilla, une fois debout.

- Je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie, d'accord ? Appuie-toi sur moi.

- Non… murmura-t-il.

- Mais tu as besoin de soins ! Il faut que j'aille cherche Madame Pomfresh, je n'aurai jamais la force de t'emmener à l'infirmerie par moi-même…

- Ça ira, je crois. Laisse-moi juste un moment. Il faut que je te parle.

Hermione n'ajouta rien et l'aida à s'asseoir sur le lit.

- Je t'écoute, dit-elle en s'asseyant près de lui.

Gregory Goyle était visiblement embarrassé. Hermione le voyait pour la première fois. Elle ne l'avait jamais considéré que comme un fils de Mangemort et un laquais de Malefoy. Elle venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait une identité propre. Elle mit sa main sur la sienne pour l'encourager à parler.

- Merci de m'avoir sauvée… Gregory.

- De rien. Tu sais, je voulais te dire… toutes ces années où on devait faire comme disait Malefoy, je n'ai jamais été d'accord de le faire… c'est juste que… il y a certaines choses que Malefoy savait sur moi que je ne voulais pas qu'on sache…

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Je suis dyslexique... Et la lettre ce matin, c'était moi.

Goyle avait un instant relevé les yeux pour regarder Hermione, mais il avait aussitôt détourné le regard lorsqu'il avait croisé le sien. La surprise passée, Hermione le prit en pitié. Goyle avait toujours été considéré comme le tas de muscles sans cervelle, les gros bras de Malefoy. Elle découvrait un jeune homme mal dans sa peau et terriblement complexé par un problème qui le handicapait à l'école. Goyle esquissa un geste de recul lorsqu'elle tendit la main pour lui caresser la joue. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on le traite avec douceur. Hermione décolla ses cheveux de sa blessure.

- Il va falloir que je soigne ça, ce n'est pas très beau, dit-elle.

Un flacon de désinfectant et des compresses apparurent sur la table de chevet. Hermione les prit et nettoya la plaie de Goyle.

- Ça va piquer un peu, je te préviens.

Goyle était insensible à la douleur, depuis le temps. Il se laissa faire. Jamais personne n'avait été aussi gentil avec lui.

- Voilà, c'est fini.

Goyle releva les yeux vers elle, et la remercia. Pour la première fois, elle remarqua qu'il avait de grands yeux tristes. Il lui faisait penser à un chiot abandonné. Elle se rassit près de lui.

- Je voulais aussi te dire… ces histoires de sang, moi je m'en fiche. Tu es la meilleure élève de Poudlard, et moi, sang pur ou pas, je suis nul…

- Ne dis pas, ça, tu as un problème qui peut se soigner. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Si tu veux je t'aiderai, d'accord ?

- Merci d'être aussi gentille avec moi. Je ne le mérite pas.

- Tu m'as sauvée, c'est normal. Et c'est à moi de décider si je veux bien t'aider ou non. Et j'ai dit que je t'aiderai, alors je le ferai.

Goyle se confondit en remerciements, avec un petit sourire intimidé. Hermione se fit la réflexion qu'il avait un certain charme.

- Il est tard, je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'aller se coucher, dit-elle un peu hésitante.

Goyle acquiesça, et la raccompagna à son dortoir avant d'aller se coucher lui-même. Hermione était tellement bouleversée par cette « rencontre » qu'elle en oublia de dîner.

- Fayot !

- Ami des Sang-de-Bourbe !

- Traître à ton Sang !

- Dégage, l'idiot !

- Tu devrais avoir honte !

La rumeur s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre. Goyle avait empêché Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson de donner une bonne correction à Granger. Gregory Goyle était la nouvelle bête noire des Serpentard. Seul à sa table, il essuyait les insultes qui pleuvait sur lui les yeux baissés. Même Crabbe ne lui adressait plus la parole. Il ne l'insultait pas, contrairement aux autres, mais il ne lui apportait aucun soutien et avait détourné les yeux pour ne pas croiser son regard. Goyle se sentait seul, horriblement mal à l'aise, perdu. Toute sa force ne servirait à rien contre les calomnies. Hermione ne l'aiderait pas. Il aurait dû passer son chemin sans rien faire… mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de l'aider.

Hermione était descendue très tôt au petit déjeuner, pour reprendre ses recherches. Elle n'avait pas assisté à ce triste spectacle dans la Grande Salle. Elle ne prêta attention aux bruits qui couraient qu'en quittant la bibliothèque pour aller déjeuner. Les gens chuchotaient sur son passage en la regardant bizarrement. Au début, elle n'y prêta pas une grande attention, mais elle entendit son nom émerger des chuchotis. Elle tourna la tête. Les élèves s'empressèrent de déguerpir.

Au déjeuner, elle remarqua bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Goyle était assis tout seul à table. Elle lui sourit et lui adressa un petit signe de la main avant de reprendre sa conversation avec Ginny.

Après le déjeuner, elle se rendit devant la salle du professeur Mac Gonagall. Elle avait besoin d'un mot de sa directrice de maison pour emprunter un livre dans la Réserve. C'est en sortant de la salle, son autorisation à la main qu'elle vit Goyle traverser le couloir tête basse, conspué par les Serpentard. Goyle en avait les larmes aux yeux. On avait ébruité son problème de dyslexie. Les élèves le traitaient de handicapé mental, de taré, de « bon pour Sainte-Mangouste ». Si Goyle avait relevé ne serait-ce que la tête pour faire face à ses agresseurs, tout le monde se serait enfui. Personne ne se serait risqué à rester trop près de ses poings. Mais le monstre était devenu inoffensif.

Hermione fut choquée de ce spectacle. Sans hésiter, elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers Goyle, le prit par la main et le tira à part. Un silence de stupéfaction s'installa dans le couloir. Personne ne voulait croire à ce qu'il voyait.

Gregory Goyle releva la tête, surprit de ce contact doux et inattendu. Hermione ne le laissait pas tomber, finalement. Elle lui sourit avec assurance. Il sentit sa peine s'envoler.

Un sifflement de mépris se fit entendre.

- Plus mal assorti, tu meurs ! Une Sang-de-Bourbe et un Sang-Pur ! Miss-je-Sais-Tout avec le handicapé mental de service !

Parkinson aimait blesser les gens et trouvait facilement les mots pour parvenir à ses fins, visiblement. Goyle sentit tout son courage s'enfuir. Hermione allait regretter son geste et le repousser… Mais Hermione ne se laissa pas démonter. Elle se retourna vers Gregory, s'approcha de lui en souriant, monta sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa devant tout le monde. Puis elle se tourna vers Pansy :

- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

Parkinson ne trouva rien à répondre, trop stupéfaite. Hermione la gratifia d'un regard dédaigneux et se tourna vers Gregory.

- Allez, viens, je vais t'aider à faire ton devoir !

Et elle entraîna à sa suite un Goyle qui souriait béatement.

***************************************************************************

La review est le seul salaire de l'auteur de fanfic. Comme un sourire, ça ne vous coûte pas d'argent, mais ça apporte beaucoup à celui qui reçoit. Ça ne prend guère de temps, c'est poli, et, pour peu qu'il y ait une ou deux remarques pertinentes, la review permet de progresser. Merci.


End file.
